Private and nowadays increasingly also television broadcasting institutions under public law use nearly every possibility to earn money by fading in advertising spots during any interruption of the program. Not only the duration and the frequency of such advertising spots faded-in but also the time moments at which the current program is interrupted are annoying for many spectators.
The invention presented herein is in a position to automatically identify advertising spots in television broadcastings and to control nearly every device depending on the identification of advertising spots through any bus system or by infrared instruction sequences. Thus, for example video recordings without any advertisement may be realized by switching a video recorder through respective control commands in the beginning and at the end of an identified advertising sequence.